M240
The M240 is the American designation for the Belgian-made FN MAG. It fires the 7.62x51mm NATO cartridge and is usually found mounted on vehicles or emplacements, but is also employed by USMC rifle companies on a smaller scale in machine gun teams. The M240 appears multiple times in the Battlefield Series as both a coaxial weapon and an infantry weapon. Battlefield 2 The M240C is a weapon featured as a coaxial mount alongside the main gun on the M1A2 Abrams in Battlefield 2. It is very similar if not identical to the other coaxial machine guns in the game, with infinite ammo, a specific overheat point, and fair infantry damage. M240G The M240G is a machinegun which was cut from, or never implemented in, Battlefield 2. A single reference can be found to the weapon in the localization files, KILLMESSAGE_WEAPON_M240 ��M240G��, but there are no other references to the weapon. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The M240C appears as a coaxial mount alongside the main gun on the M1A2 Abrams in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. It may only be attached when the specialization Alternate Weapon Package is chosen. Battlefield Play4Free The M240B is a purchasable Elite light machine gun for the Medic Kit in Battlefield Play4Free. It features the largest magazine out of any infantry weapon in the game, as well as the longest range and highest accuracy, tied with the M249. It also has high damage, with its DPS as the highest amongst all LMGs. It has the price of 1249 for unlimited use. However, due to it having a very large magazine, the weapon is very good at providing suppressive fire. The weapon also features a tan paint scheme along much of the upper and lower receivers, but unlike most Elite weapons, its appearance is more worn. Since the Dec 1st, 2011 update, the M240B features a black paint scheme. Gallery M240BStats.png|The Stats and Description of the M240B in Play4Free BFP4F M240B Rest.png|The M240B as it appears in-game BFP4F M240B Sight.png|The M240B's iron sight BFP4F M240B Reload.png|Reloading the M240B BFP4F M240B Front View.png|Front view perspective BFP4F M240B Side View.png|Side view perspective M240B-reference.jpg|M240B sights M240B-Holo-reference.jpg|M240B with Holo-sights M240BPoster.png|Promotional poster from the official website BFP4F M240B Render.png|Detailed render of the M240B in Play4Free BFP4F M240 Left.png|A render of the M240 in Play4Free BFP4F M240 Center.png|n render of the M240 in Play4Free BFP4F M240 Right.png|A render of the M240 in Play4Free M240C Appears mounted along the main gun on the M1A2 Abrams. Battlefield 3 The M240B is a weapon featured in Battlefield 3. Singleplayer The M240B is seen as PFC. Montes' primary weapon. It is at almost no point usable by the player in the campaign. During the pre-alpha Operation Swordbreaker seen in the "Fault Line" trailers, Black defends his squad against a PLR assault with an M240B equipped with a Holographic Sight, Bipod, and Extended Magazine; however, he uses instead an M249 SAW in the final game. Montes' M240B can be picked up (albeit for just a few seconds) in Operation Swordbreaker when confronting the sniper. If the player misses with the rocket, or takes too long trying to kill the sniper, Montes is killed and he drops his weapon. Christian Matkovic is seen manning an M240B with no optic attached in the mission Night Shift. Blackburn is seen using an M240B in the mission Fear No Evil. However, the player can't use it due to the fact that the playable protagonist in the mission is Jonathan Miller. Multiplayer The M240B is unlocked after reaching 90,000 Support score as the third LMG unlocked. It is one of the high-damage, moderate rate of fire, high-recoil medium machine guns, alongside the M60 and the, more-or-less faction-opposite, PKP Pecheneg; by default it possesses a 100-round belt of ammunition. In its group of medium machine guns the M240B has the highest fire rate and highest recoil; its high fire rate and damage give it the lowest time-to-kill, second in the game only to the FAMAS. In addition, it also features the highest bullet velocity of the 7.62mm machine guns, and thereby the greatest range. As of the December Soldier Upgrade, players will be able to equip on the M240B the Desert Stripe Camo by default and can also equip the Woodland Oak Camo once the M240B Specialist assignment is completed. Gallery M240.png|The M240 with an EOTech sight in the Battlefield 3 gameplay teaser trailer BF3M240.png|The whole M240 from a first person view battlefield-3-m240-4.jpg|The M240 in gameplay m240dogtag.png|The M240 Proficiency Dog Tag m240dogtagmaster.png|The M240 Master Dog Tag BF3 M240 Iron Sight.jpg|M240 iron sight M240 Iron Sight BF3.png|Iron sights BF3 M240 Right Side.jpg|Right side of the M240 BF3 M240B Left Side.jpg|Left side of the M240B M240C The M240C is mounted on the LAV-25, M1128 MGS as passenger weapons. It can also be mounted as a Coaxial LMG for the vehicles mentioned before, along with the M1A2 Abrams. The gunner position of the AAV-7A1 AMTRAC has the M240C as its secondary weapon alongside the Mk 19 40mm Grenade Launcher. Battlefield 4 The M240B is a weapon featured in Battlefield 4. Singleplayer The M240B is found as a collectible in Singapore. It is found on top of the parking garage by snaking around the thing, stone awning on the side closest to the sea. It is equipped with a HOLO, Muzzle Brake and Bipod. It sports an Atomic Autumn finish. Multiplayer It performs similarly to its Battlefield 3 counterpart, having a moderate rate of fire, but high stopping power being able to kill most opponents within 4 shots. It has the highest damage counter of all the LMGs doing 33 damage per bullet at close range and 21.6 at long range. However the M240B also suffers from having one of the highest vertical recoils of any automatic weapon in Battlefield 4, alongside with the highest spread increase per shot, making sustained bursts without making use of a bipod a less viable option than most other LMG's. Since the summer patch, the M240B's long range effectiveness has been decreased dramatically since the original 0.5 1st shot recoil multiplier has been increased to 1.4. As such, Barrel modification is more or less now just a toss up between opting for lower recoil at the cost of increased spread or decreased spread and increased. Both of these negatives contribute to the M240B's most significant weaknesses, and a most sensible solution would be to use the M240B with neither compensators, Heavy barrel or Muzzle brakes in order to maintain a fair balance between spread increase and recoil. Regardless of barrel modification, being the weapon with arguably the worst hipfire spread and mobile fire ADS accuracy, players should stay away from using the Ergo/Angled foregrip on the weapon. Gallery BF4_M240B_menu.png|'M240B' BF4_M240B-1.png|'M240B' in first-person BF4_M240B-2.png|Iron sight BF4_M240B-3.png|Cocking BF4_M240B-4.png|Reloading Battlefield Hardline The M240B is a weapon featured in Battlefield Hardline. It is one of the Battle Pickup LMG's placed around different areas of the map for any player, regardless of kit and/or faction, to use. The default attachments for the M240B include the Holographic Sight and the Stubby Grip. Singleplayer The M240B is the only LMG featured in the singleplayer campaign. It is unlocked upon completing the Preferred Outcomes case file. Gallery M240B BFHL 1.PNG M240B BFHL 2.PNG|Iron sights BFHL M240B Screenshot.jpg|The M240B being held by a Law Enforcement Enforcer (from the SWAT subfaction). Trivia Battlefield 4 *As of March 2014, there is a glitch that allows one to attach a Magnifier with a PRISMA (3.4x) or M145. But in order to do it, one needs to equip a 1x optic, then the 2X magnification, then attach the PRISMA/M145 sight. Using it is very difficult, due to the misalignment of the crosshairs of the sight when the magnifier is aimed down, as the player has aimed the Magnifier instead of PRISMA/M145 sight. In addition, the Magnifier's toggling animation will clip through the PRISMA/M145 sight. However, it will give the player a higher-than-usual magnification of 5.4x. Battlefield Hardline *The HCAR License patch shows the M240 instead of the actual HCAR. External links *M240 on Wikipedia de:M240 ru:M240 Category:Light Machine Guns Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Light Machine Guns of Battlefield 3 Category:Light Machine Guns of Battlefield 4 Category:Battle Pickups of Battlefield Hardline